Star Wars Chatroom
by Darth Amidala
Summary: Chat room with all the characters
1. Chapter 1

January 9

Luke: Hey, is anybody here?

Leia: i am.

Han: i am.

Ben: You idiot. Your chat box tells you who's on.

Luke: Ik, but i didn't know how to make conversation

Ben: (smacks forehead) Your just like your father.

_Vader has joined chat room 1._

Vader: Old man why are you talking about me

Leia: cuz we want to, _lord vader_.

Vader: Capitalize my name.

Leia: no

Ben: And you're just like your mother.

Leia I don't remember much about her

Han: That's ok, you have me.

Leia : EWW Han I don't even like u

Yoda: you will

Vader: Why are all these old people on her? Yoda, you didn't even believe in powered lightsabers.

Yoda: …

Luke: Your one 2 be talking – you use grammar.

Ben: Only a sith deals in absolutes

Vader: Yu told mee that awlredy

Ben: Don't even try he's not going 2 think your kewl

Luke: Why would I think that? Ben whats going on

_Ben has logged off._

January 10

Padme: Hey who's Vader

Vader: PADME!

Han: That's weird

Padme: no really who's Vader

Vader: umm.. never mind

Anakin: hey

Padme: ANI!

Anakin: Honey we're on a public site

Ben: that's okay

Anakin: butt out obiwan

Luke: Obiwan?

Ben: USE THE DASH

Vader: No- nobody capitalized my name

Leia: Nobody likes u

Vader: padme used too

Anakin: back off, buddy.

Padme: It's okay, i don't really no him

Anakin: You don't know rush clovis, either. Or palo.

Padme: We've had this discussion before.

Anakin: But it hasn't been resolved!

Padme: ANAKIN! I'M NOT MARRIED TO RUSH OR PALO! I'M MARRIED TO YOU

Anakin: see you call him by his first name.

Padme: So what, you call ahsoka by her first name

Anakin: now that's just weird

Ben: …

Yoda…

Ahsoka: Wha?

_Anakin has logged off._

_Padme has logged off._

Luke: Gosh, that was weird. Married couple fight!

Yoda: Well.

Ben: I already knew.

Yoda: Would you like me to expell **u **from the jedi order

Ben: well considering we are the last 2 people…

Yoda: no thanks to Vader

_Vader has logged off_

Ben: Do you think that was guilt?

Luke: It IS lunchtime

Han: Leia, could you make me a sandwich?

Leia: I do not like you.

Han: yes u do

Leia. Actually I like someone else.

Han: ( Smirk) ya right who

Leia:…

Leia:…

Leia: …

Leia: luke

Ben: NO

Yoda: NO

Leia: what

Ben: u don't know what we know

Yoda: He's your brother

Ben: yoda you weren't supposed to tell

Yoda: Dude, it's just wrong.

Vader: what

Ben: when did u log on!?

Vader: after I ate

Ben: you eat fast

Vader: ya.. .no thanks to u

Ben:

Vader: anyways so leia's my daughter?

_Ben has logged off_

_Padme has logged on_

_Anakin has logged on_

Anakin: who's vader

Vader: you

Anakin: computer glitch.. it said you. Say that ugain

Vader: I am you.

Anakin: Wow i get a name change

Leia: Is vader my father?

Vader: ya

Leia: nooooo

Luke: I feel that would have been loads more effective if I had said it. You're my sister!

Leia: What so you don't like that i'm your sister

Luke: just read everything you've said in the past several minutes.

Han: So… she does like me?

Luke: she'd better

Padme: so I'm your mother?

Luke: I think so

Leia: whoops sorry luke.. I had to get han off my back

Padme: your dad didn't act like that

Han: gimmee some pointers

Anakin: sand

Han: ?

Padme: really Anakin

Anakin: it worked

Padme: nine year old

Anakin: I'm 23

Padme: no your not

Anakin: so you married a little kid

Padme: no I married a 19 year old.. it's just sometimes your nine side comes out

Vader: wow i'm just glad i haven't done that lately

Padme: Awww.. I loved that side of you

Anakin: see han

Han: I am lost

Vader: well just don't turn to the dark side and your good

Ben: Padme still liked you

Anakin: I turned to the dark side

Vader: it doesn't help things much, so just a warning.


	2. Chapter 2

Vader: I'm back.

Luke: Back from what?

Vader: O, ya know..hunting Jedi.

Obi-Wan-I'm RIGHT HERE!

Vader: And I care because…?

Padme: Ani, don't be so rude. That's Obi-Wan. Your teacher and friend.

Vader:

Anakin: Padme, how many times do I have to tell you I'M NOT VADER?

Vader: Yes you are. Kind of.

Anakin: Then why don't you go by that name anymore?

Vader: That name no longer has any meaning for me.

Anakin: SEE?

Obi-Wan Only a Sith deals in absolutes.

Padme: Oh, no Ani! Protect me from the sith!

Leia: Barf.

Luke: Ikr

Vader: Watch it, son!

Luke: Never call me that again.

Yoda. But your father, he is. Your elders, respect.

Luke: How do you even have spacebook? You're in a swamp!

Vader: My head hurts.

Obi-wan: How does anything NOT hurt?

Vader: I put aloe on my burns.

Padme: I keep telling that to Anakin but he never listens!

Anakin: Aloe is for wimps.

Vader: Keep thinkin' that, buddy.

Han: Leia, wanna go out on Saturday?

Luke: No!

Leia: Luke, you don't make decisions for me!

Luke: I'm you're brother!

Leia: really…idc

Han: So what about it, princess?

Leia: When Mustafar freezes over.

Vader: Please don't go on a date to Mustafar.

Anakin: Awww, I wanted to go there someday with Padme!

Vader: Trust me on this one.

Han: You're gonna end up with me anyways, princess. You're just stalling.

Leia: You are ten years older than me!

Padme: What's wrong with that?

Anakin: Nothing!

Obi-Wan: Ok it's just creepy that you 2 are together I mean I thought Padme was like 20 when I met her and I thought Anakin was 5.

Yoda: Changed, almost nothing has.

Padme: But it's so cute when Ani says "It's not FAIR!"

Vader: No,

Padme: C'mon, say it:

Anakin:It's not fair!

Vader:Now everythings fair. If it's not I get mad and kill people

Obi-wan: WOOKIE RAGE!

Chewbacca: *mwaaaaaaa


End file.
